


a dozen beers and plenty of chocolate

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beer, Chocolate, Couch Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Muppet References, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers vs Emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: The first text from Natasha gives a location, a date, a time and a request to bring snacks. The next text only reads: 😔🙏🍺🍫
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a dozen beers and plenty of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "brotp, 'fluff'"

The first text gives a location, a date, a time and a request to bring snacks. The next text is just a string of emoji: one of the sad faces that Steve can never quite parse correctly, praying hands, a glass of beer and a chocolate bar.   
Despite his inability to grasp the nuance of one of them, the meaning of rest of the sequence is clear and Steve has to chuckle quietly to himself at Natasha's dramatics.

The next evening Steve knocks at her apartment door, a variety box of craft beers under one arm and a half-full grocery bag containing chocolate coated caramel popcorn and Hershey bars amongst other chocolate-based snacks. Natasha only lingers long enough after letting him in to latch the five locks on her door before rushing back into the pile of cushions and blankets that currently makes up her couch. 

Steve takes a moment to look at what's currently playing on the TV - a frog puppet is running around and yelling at other puppets - before Natasha complains he's blocking her view and setting down the beer and snacks where she directs him to. The beer is placed on the coffee table, while the grocery bag is sat between it and the sofa for easier access.

Despite being in easy reach, Natasha makes grabby hands for the bag of M&Ms and Steve obliges her, tossing the bag at her head. He gets a face pulled at him for his troubles, but Natasha lifts up a blanket for him and, while Steve's wriggling in beside her and making himself comfortable, even reaches over and grabs a beer for each of them.

That sets the tone for the rest of the evening, even after they switch from the Muppet Show to a British series about a Detective Inspector and his sergeant solving murders with petty motives in the picturesque countryside. One of them fishes out a snack while the other leans over and grabs another beer until the box is empty, the bag is more wrappers than chocolate and both Steve and Natasha are sleepy from the hours spent together companionably.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grassangel), [tumblr](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/) and [dreamwidth](https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
